


Two in One

by Loopie_Lupie



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin was never their Padawan, Anal Sex, Bottom!Obi-Wan, Daddy Kink, M/M, Obi-Wan POV, Oral Sex, Submissive Obi-Wan Kenobi, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:41:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26353600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loopie_Lupie/pseuds/Loopie_Lupie
Summary: Anakin's birthday is coming up and Qui-Gon has an idea of what to give their boy for his 22nd birthday.
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 6
Kudos: 89





	Two in One

**Author's Note:**

> This all started because of playing Cards Against QuiObi with my QuiObi Discord Server. There was a round that was something along the lines of "What is Obi-Wan's favorite thing? Taking two dicks at one time" so here we go, Obi-Wan taking two dicks at one time. Enjoy~
> 
> P.S. Yes I know the title is a horrible pun. But it made me laugh so here we are.

Obi-Wan had grown up with certain expectations of his life. Then he had been sent to Naboo alongside his beloved Master and when Qui-Gon was speared through, he’d surrendered himself to his anger and hatred. He had defeated Maul and managed to save his Master’s life. But it had cost him his light, the green of his eyes eclipsed by the sharp yellow of the Fallen. Even that he hadn’t minded when it meant he hadn’t lost Qui-Gon.

At least he hadn’t minded until Masters Yoda and Windu had shown up on Naboo and told him that the Order could not support those who had Fallen. Surprisingly, it hadn’t been the fact he was being abandoned by the Order that had upset him. Honestly, he had accepted they would years ago, back when they had started to ready him for the Agricorps because no Master had stepped up to take him. What had hurt, was that he was going to be forced to walk away from the man he had Fallen to protect.

Once again, Qui-Gon had shocked him by picking him.

Qui-Gon had turned his back on the Order as well, following Obi-Wan once he got Master Windu’s promise that he would train little Anakin. After all, the Chosen One couldn’t go without training.

For years, Obi-Wan and his Master had traveled all but aimlessly, letting the Force guide them where they needed to go. A decade of time spent helping people that the Jedi Order could not, or at least _would not_ , help. Obi-Wan’s Fall left him more sensitive to the Darkside, letting him notice things turning bad before anyone else would ever notice. He might hate the way it flooded him with energy whenever the Darkside gained strength around him, but at least it gave them an extra heads up to stay safe. And with Qui-Gon with him, he never felt the urge to give into the Darkside, always able to ground himself in his beloved’s presence.

Eventually he had come to feel secure in his new normal, the awareness of the Darkside, the presence of Qui-Gon always at his side, a shared bed with his Master no matter what. Of course, the Force always had liked to change things up on him when he was least expecting it. Which meant that when both he and Qui-Gon felt the pull towards Sialka, they went in search of whatever was calling out to them so powerfully. Usually it was only one of them that felt the draw, but this time the Dark and the Light both called to them, demanding they go to Sialka.

Neither of them had expected to come across Anakin of all people. The young man, a week short of his twentieth birthday, had apparently turned his back on the Order. He had refused to give up on his attachments to others. Refused to give up all of his emotions. Refused to stop believing in the fairytale of love that his mother had always told him about. 

Now, the blond was all alone, and it was then that they both understood the call of the Force.

The Dark wanted to claim Anakin, to make him Fall just as Obi-Wan had. The Light wished him safe, cared for. Both Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan had agreed with the Light and had taken him in. They let Anakin be himself, refusing to force him into anything he didn’t wish to be.

What neither had expected was for the young man to come to them after a few months and ask to join them. They had laughed to start with, telling him that he was with them. Until he blushed and explained that he wanted _more_ from them. He wanted to join them in their over-sized bed, wanted to be _with_ them in the way they’d been with one another for so many years.

It had taken time for them to figure out how to make it work between them all, but eventually they’d settled into a new relationship. All three of them growing to love one another and creating a perfect balance. Obi-Wan the Fallen, Qui-Gon bathed in the Light and Anakin who hung in the middle, not knowing how to choose.

Anakin’s twenty second birthday was here and yet Obi-Wan hadn’t been able to figure out a decent gift for the young man. With Count Dooku happily supporting the three of them, it wasn’t like the blond had been forced to go without anything that he wanted. And as much as the redhead prided himself on being able to come up with ideas and plans, it was Qui-Gon who had come up with the idea this time. 

The brunet had waited for Anakin to wander off to find something for breakfast before tugging Obi-Wan close to whisper in his ear conspiratorially. “I think I’ve figured out the perfect gift for our Baby Boy.”

Obi-Wan shivered at the brush of lips against the shell of his ear and a soft moan passed his lips even before he could register what was being said. But when the words finally sank into his mind, he hummed softly in question, one golden eye peeling open to look at his Master as best he could. He could feel the grin that was playing on Qui-Gon’s face more than he could see it, honestly he could barely make out the edge of the brunet’s face.

“Figure a good night’s rest would be good…” There was a playfulness in Qui-Gon’s words, but they still brought a deep pout to the redhead’s features.

“Doesn’t sound like a good gift to me.” He’d been hoping to find something that would be _fun_ for the three of them, not just having to behave himself.

“Oh, wait until you hear the rest of the plan, my Sweet Boy.” Qui-Gon nuzzled against the side of his head, still grinning. “We’re going to wear you out so you sleep all night, my love, going to make sure you sleep hard so that we can.”

Obi-Wan couldn’t really say that the plan sounded too bad. Though they’d tried to wear him out before, it had never really worked. Within a few more hours he wanted them again, needed to be touched and reminded he was still wanted, needed, by his Master and their Baby Boy. Still, it was always nice to let them try.

“I’m happy to try.” His own voice was impish, matching Qui-Gon’s playfulness even as he pushed his hips back against the older man, a low groan following his words.

“I have a plan...I’m pretty sure it’ll work.” Qui-Gon nipped at the shell of his ear making him whine softly.

“And that plan would be?” He could hear the slight breathlessness to his own words, but his embarrassment over how easily and quickly he responded to Qui-Gon had disappeared years ago.

“Gonna take some effort, but I wanna fuck you with our Baby Boy.” The whispered words took on a low husk that Obi-Wan knew spoke of lust.

Licking his lips at the idea of Qui-Gon taking him from behind and driving him down over Anakin, taking the blond’s length deep into his throat over and over again, Obi-Wan shivered but still turned his head so he could look at the brunet. “That isn’t anything new you know…”

“Mmm, I disagree, my love.” Qui-Gon’s grin was nearly predatory as he met those beautiful golden eyes he so loved. “I don’t want our Baby in your mouth…”

Obi-Wan’s brows drew together, but he didn’t have time to put voice to the question of what role his Master wanted Anakin to play before one large hand moved low, pushing its way between his thighs to teasingly trace around the entrance to his body.

“I want him in here with me…” That lust heavy voice rumbled lowly, still making sure that this was a private conversation between them for the moment.

Golden eyes widened almost comically for a moment as Obi-Wan processed the suggestion. But all of a moment later they fluttered shut as the redhead moaned and pushed his hips down against Qui-Gon’s touch, wanting more than a tease.

“... _Please, Daddy…_.” 

This time it was sapphire eyes that widened, though in surprise at not only how easily Obi-Wan had given in, but how quickly those words had fallen from those plush lips. It usually took time for the redhead to beg like that, to call him Daddy in that sweet tone that spoke of nothing but want. And for the moment, Qui-Gon didn’t bother teasing him, instead pressing two fingers deeply into Obi-Wan’s body just to feel the way his Sweet Boy arched and pushed against his touch.

They both knew he could take it, even if it was about all he could take this early in the morning. There was still a bit of slick and cum clinging around the rim of Obi-Wan’s body, giving Qui-Gon the freedom to touch him as he pleased without worry of hurting him. Obi-Wan shuddered against him, moaning as those fingers curled to stroke over his prostate, shocks of pleasure racing through his body.

Obi-Wan reached back, fingers curling in the silken brown locks of his Master’s hair. “More…”

“Shh, I’ve got you, Love, I’ve got you…” Qui-Gon spoke softly as his fingers worked within Obi-Wan, thrusting and curling against his prostate rhythmically.

Obi-Wan caught onto the rhythm easily enough, as he usually did, but oh how he wanted more. He wanted filled, fucked until he couldn’t do anything but fall apart, spill his pleasure and feel just how much he was needed by his Master. But his desire to please the older man won out and he bit his lip to keep from begging, hips moving to meet each push of Qui-Gon’s fingers within his body.

“You’re doing so good for me, my Sweet Boy…” Qui-Gon leaned in just a bit closer, lips brushing over Obi-Wan’s tenderly. “Just let me take care of you.”

Obi-Wan nodded, leaning back against Qui-Gon and simply giving himself over to his Master for the time being. Some days he could be demanding, could take what he wanted of his lovers. But this early in the morning, and with the images still swirling in his head from the brunet’s suggestions, he couldn’t do anything but float along in whatever pleasure was offered.

Even the door sliding open didn’t distract him, it wasn’t like it would be anyone but Anakin anyways. It was only the three of them on this luxurious ship. He heard Anakin’s breath catch, the little gasp encouraging him to toss one leg up and hook his knee behind Qui-Gon’s legs, opening himself up to put on a show for their Baby Boy.

“While I was making breakfast? Really?” While Anakin’s voice was flat, they all knew that was just an act and that he’d be pouting if he weren’t trying to come across as annoyed.

“You know Obi-Wan would just disrupt breakfast if I don’t get him off at least once first.” Qui-Gon’s words showed the smile that the redhead couldn’t see.

Once upon a time, he would have blushed at such comments about him, but he couldn’t care less. Not when it was just the three of them. They all knew how high his sex drive was. How high all of their sex drives were. Besides, it wasn’t like Anakin wasn’t enjoying the show. He was just sad that he hadn’t been involved yet.

But Obi-Wan wasn’t sure he could last long enough to really include their Baby Boy, he was edging closer and closer to his finish as Qui-Gon’s fingers picked up their pace within him and applied a near constant pressure to his prostate. Trembling as he tried to hold on a little bit longer, he couldn’t help the long thin whine that slipped from him. He was distracted enough by the pleasure that he missed the sound of Anakin crossing the room and his eyes snapped open in shock when his cock was suddenly enveloped by damp heat.

Staring down at the blond head at his groin, Obi-Wan moved his free hand down to pet through Anakin’s hair tenderly, wanting to make sure both his lovers knew he loved them and all the affections they gave him. Though he didn’t have time to do much more as Qui-Gon curled his fingers, stroking firmly over his prostate and Anakin’s cheeks hollowed around him with fierce suction. Crying out sharply, his world whited out as he spilled himself into Anakin’s mouth.

When his focus came back, Anakin was sitting on the edge of the bed, grinning at him, tongue tracing over those too pink lips. Qui-Gon’s fingers had left his body and he felt annoyingly empty, but he pushed that aside for the moment, head turning to look between his two lovers. Who should he go to first? What should he do first? Before he could make up his mind, one large hand delivered a quick swat to his ass before Qui-Gon rolled away from him.

“Up, Love, gotta get dressed and go have breakfast.”

“But you’re both-”

“Able to wait until after we eat.” Qui-Gon smiled at Obi-Wan knowingly. “You’ll just have to work hard to make it up to us. It is Anakin’s birthday after all.”

Obi-Wan shuddered as his mind flashed back to what Qui-Gon wanted him to do. He would definitely be making it up to them soon enough.

It was only just after breakfast when Qui-Gon announced that they were taking the ship to land, that they were going to some kind of festival because it happened to fall on the same day as Anakin’s birthday. It was like a party for their Baby Boy without having to tell anyone else about it. 

Obi-Wan wasn’t happy to be stuck out in public for hours, but it was worth it to see the way Anakin lit up looking at all the fanciful things at the festival. Sometimes he forgot that Anakin hadn’t had all the years of experiencing things such as festivals that the two older men had. Then again, sometimes he struggled to remember that Anakin hadn’t always been with them either. It took effort to remember that they had first met the blond as a slave child. Then again they’d known less than a month before they left him with the Order. The last two years were all that Obi-Wan could truly remember of their Baby Boy.

He pushed at the edge of the dark glasses he always wore when they were planetside. The light of the ship didn’t bother him too much, but then they ran them at barely seventy-percent. However, he couldn’t handle straight up sunlight without something to help ease the brightness. Thankfully, Qui-Gon had noticed it shortly after he first Fell and he now had a decent collection of glasses to wear when they went planetside. It also let him look around and keep an eye out without it being obvious. 

While he could normally feel the change of intent around them, his connection to the Darkside letting him feel the incoming violence before it ever happened, it still made him feel safer to keep an eye out. Besides, it made him feel like he was doing something for his Master and their Baby Boy when he was just trailing along behind them, uncaring of all the knicknacks the stalls were selling. Still, he was smiling alongside Qui-Gon at how excited Anakin was each time he found something new and interesting.

They didn’t have a need for any more things on the ship, especially not festival items, but neither he nor Qui-Gon had the heart to tell Anakin no when he smiled so brightly when they told him he could buy whatever he was looking at. Leaning slightly into Qui-Gon’s side, loving the weight of his Master’s arm around his shoulders, they let Anakin choose where they went. This was for the blond after all. It was his birthday and he deserved to be spoiled when his life had been so rough.

It was dark enough that Obi-Wan was considering taking off his glasses when Anakin finally stepped in close to the two of them and smiled warmly, suggesting they go back to the ship. While he tried to hide it, the suggestion sent a wave of heat through him with how easily his mind jumped to his and Qui-Gon’s plans. There was some nervousness in him as well, he wasn’t completely sure that he could actually handle having both of them inside him at once, he was also excited to at least give it his best try. Just the thought flooded him with desire that he could barely keep control of, but who knew how well the act itself would turn out?

Qui-Gon leaned in, cupping Anakin’s jaw to tip his head up and kissed the blond hungrily before pulling back to nod. “Sounds like a plan to me.”

Obi-Wan had to fight to keep himself from dashing ahead to the ship, impatient to have both his lovers’ hands on his body. Qui-Gon seemed to see through him though and the arm around his shoulders grew somewhat heavier and that large hand splayed out on his chest, keeping him pinned against the brunet as they made their way back to the ship. Anakin’s fingers eventually found their way between his own, lacing among them and squeezing at Obi-Wan’s hand gently as the blond smiled happily. As bored as he’d been walking around the festival and as much as he would have personally preferred to spend the entire day in bed, he couldn’t say that he hated the day entirely. Not when it had led to that bright smile that took not only their Baby Boy’s lips, but lit his beautiful blue eyes as well.

Once they boarded the ship, Obi-Wan took off his glasses, blinking a couple times as he adjusted to the change in light. Though he was happy to finally have his vision back unchanged by the darkness of his glasses. He liked it best when he could see his beloveds as they were. Head tipping back, he asked silently for a kiss from his Master that he was granted immediately, a soft moan finding its way free of him and just how thoroughly the brunet kissed him before finally pulling back. 

When that long arm dropped from his shoulder, Obi-Wan’s tenuous self control faltered and he spun to face Anakin. His glasses were jammed into a pocket with less finesse than he usually would have shown, and it let him grip the front of the blond’s shirt, pulling the slightly taller man in against himself as he stretched up on his toes to claim the birthday boy’s lips in a hard kiss. The few chaste kisses they’d all shared during the day hadn’t been nearly enough for the redhead and he was determined to get what he wanted, needed, now that they were finally alone.

Obi-Wan lost himself in that kiss, pushing himself as close to the blond as he could. Anakin’s hands found his waist, fingers working skillfully to dive under the edge of his shirt, seeking warm skin now that they were free to do so. The way Obi-Wan leaned into the blond slowly pushed Anakin back until he was pinned against the wall by the shorter man, both of them moaning into the kiss when the redhead ground against Anakin. The younger man’s hands turned, fingers giving up the skin they’d been exploring in favor of splaying down over Obi-Wan’s ass, pulling the shorter man tighter to himself. 

After a few moments of their passionate kissing and grinding, Qui-Gon suddenly cleared his throat, easily gaining both of their attention. Obi-Wan even gave up the kiss, turning to look back at his Master. Though it didn’t stop the smooth rolls of his hips that teased both him and Anakin.

“Bedroom, Boys.” The brunet stepped close, dropping a quick kiss to Obi-Wan’s temple and reaching up to cup Anakin’s cheek, smiling at the way the blond nuzzled into his tender touch. “We still have to give you your birthday gift, Baby Boy.”

Obi-Wan looked back to Anakin just in time to see the excitement blaze to life in the blond’s eyes at the idea of a gift. His own excitement was ignited by Qui-Gon’s words as well, lust burning through him and making him shiver, tongue darting out over his lips. As much as he was enjoying being pressed against Anakin, the anticipation for what was coming next gave him the self-control to pull away from the blond and head down the hallway to the bedroom.

He could hear the other two men following him down the hall, but they were moving much slower than he was. Even without glancing back he was all but certain that Qui-Gon had looped an arm around Anakin’s shoulders as he had to Obi-Wan whilst they were at the festival. First to their room, Obi-Wan started to strip, wanting nothing more than to be pressed between his lovers’ bodies skin to skin as fast as possible. 

The redhead was just stepping out of his pants when the door slid open again to let Qui-Gon and Anakin into the room. Excitement left him almost jittery and he turned to smile at the two of them, unbothered by the way his body was on display, his cock standing proud between his thighs. He could see the spark of want brighten Qui-Gon’s eyes, but it was Anakin’s sharp little gasp that had his smile growing closer to a grin. Anakin didn’t have quite the hair trigger that Obi-Wan did, but when confronted with either of his lovers’ desire, the young man was quick to reciprocate the need.

Clothes left in a pile on the floor, the redhead backed up to the bed, sitting down easily on the edge as he looked up to Qui-Gon. Tongue slowly gliding over his upper lip, he was happy to see that even without tapping into their bond his Master knew what he wanted. The tall man stepped in close behind Anakin and used his own bulk to guide the blond in close to their naked lover. Strong arms circled around their Baby Boy and large hands worked to push down the blond’s pants enough to bare Anakin’s cock.

Obi-Wan smiled up at both his lovers, loving the way both sets of blue eyes were locked on him as he looked up at them. Being the center of their focus was a high that nothing else could compare to and he leaned in, tongue flicking out against the tip of Anakin’s cock. The blond sucked in a sharp breath and his hips twitched forwards, pushing himself closer to the redhead’s skilled mouth. Not that Obi-Wan had any complaints about that.

Lips parting easily, he let the head of the other’s cock press into his mouth. Self restraint in moments like this had never been the redhead’s strongest suit, and right now when he knew what was waiting for him, he had none whatsoever. Jaw opening wider, he leaned forward, taking Anakin in deep. Swallowing to redirect the angle of their Baby Boy’s cock, he moaned at the way the blond thrust forward, deeper, into his mouth. Thanks to many years of practice on Qui-Gon, Anakin took very little effort on his part. But he still loved this, loved to make Anakin fall apart for him, loved making the younger man feel good.

While his eyes had fallen shut as he focused himself on the taste and feel of Anakin in his mouth, he forced them open after a short while, glancing up at his lovers. The sight alone made him moan heavily around the length he was bobbing over. Qui-Gon was pressed up close to Anakin, chin hooked over the younger man’s shoulder so that he could look down at Obi-Wan as well. One massive hand was resting low on Anakin’s belly, which explained why all his thrusts had been so short. Though it was the way the blond was staring at him, the hunger in those beautiful eyes and the way his jaw hung open as he panted in pleasure, that caused Obi-Wan’s length to twitch between his thighs.

Oh how he wanted them both, wanted to know nothing but the feel of their bodies against him, _in him_! Obi-Wan’s pace picked up as his eyes fell shut again and he focused intently on Anakin. If his Master’s plan was going to be seen to fruition, he needed to take the edge off for Anakin. A little bit of pain was fun, too much would ruin this. 

A hand settled on the back of his head, the size alone telling him it was Qui-Gon’s, and Obi-Wan moaned softly. He was connected to both of them right now, touched by both his lovers, even if he was pretty sure that Anakin was clinging to Qui-Gon at the moment in an attempt to help keep his balance. As if the brunet would ever let him fall. 

Cheeks hollowed and head bobbing, he moaned when Qui-Gon finally let Anakin start to move, meeting the redhead’s motions as he chased his release. He could feel when Anakin neared the edge, the younger man’s Force connection fluctuating, his pure strength making itself known in a slight burst of energy that Obi-Wan had never experienced before they welcomed their Baby Boy into their relationship. Sucking just a bit harder, trying to bob his head a little faster, he sank to the base, let his throat spasm around Anakin’s length for a moment. The blond cried out hoarsely and the golden eyed man only just barely managed to pull back in time to actually get to taste their young lover’s release.

Swallowing it down, he stood up, moaning at how it pressed his own heavy length against Anakin’s thigh as he stretched up to kiss Qui-Gon over the blond’s shoulder. He leaned into Anakin heavily, trusting his Master to keep them all balanced, as he let the older man plunder his mouth, tracking down every hint of the blond’s release before their kiss finally broke.

“Up on the bed, Love, let me get our Baby Boy undressed.” Qui-Gon smiled at Obi-Wan as he scrambled back up the bed, sitting in the middle of the bed and watching his lovers intently.

The brunet peeled Anakin’s shirt up and over his head, dropping it off to the side with Obi-Wan’s clothes, before he spoke softly in the blond’s ear. “Shoes, Baby.” 

Anakin’s head lolled back against Qui-Gon’s shoulder, trusting in the older man to keep him balanced on his still semi-shaky legs as he toed off his shoes. He slowly uncurled his fingers from where they’d been gripping at the sides of the brunet’s shirt and he reached down to push at his pants, wanting to be naked already as well. Not that Qui-Gon let him go to join Obi-Wan quite so easily even after he’d stepped out of his pants.

Instead, the brunet gripped the blond’s shoulder, gently turning him around so that he could lean down and kiss Anakin hungrily for a long moment. Obi-Wan bit his lower lip as he tried to remember to behave and stay where he was on the bed rather than crawling over to touch those he loved so dearly. The redhead saw the swat coming in before it landed and he would have chuckled at the jump Anakin gave, but the soft little whine he gave as he pressed closer to Qui-Gon was simply too damn hot.

“Up on the bed, Baby Boy, my turn to strip.” Qui-Gon bumped his nose to Anakin’s before letting the blond go.

Anakin crawled up next to Obi-Wan, though he stretched out on his side rather than sitting next to the redhead. His fingers first made contact with the Fallen man’s skin just below the knee before dragging slowly up the inside of his leg. Not that he bothered to touch where the redhead truly wanted him to touch yet, fingers sliding to the side and tracing up over his hip before continuing up Obi-Wan’s chest. Both knew the touch was just a tease, that they were waiting for the brunet to join them before they got serious about any of this.

Their eyes were locked on Qui-Gon as he slowly peeled off his clothes. While they would have loved to watch him strip as quickly and carelessly as they both had, there was also an eroticism to the way that Qui-Gon carefully folded his clothing and set each item on the dresser. For the older man to look so calm and collected even when it was obvious he wanted this as much as they did, his cock hanging heavy between his thighs making both his younger lovers more impatient.

When he was finally fully naked, Qui-Gon finally moved to join them on the bed. Though where Anakin’s crawl up onto the bed had spoken of just a desire to be near Obi-Wan, there was something much more predatory about the brunet’s expression as he crawled up to join them. Not that either of them minded the intense look that the older man was giving them; good things always happened when that look made an appearance.

Anakin shifted, cuddling in closer to Obi-Wan’s side as they watched Qui-Gon crawl up the bed to join them. The brunet crawled forward until he was forced to set a hand on the bed outside of Obi-Wan’s hips and one just behind Anakin’s body as well. Head lifting, he didn’t have to wait long for Obi-Wan to meet him for a kiss. Anakin gave a soft moan as he watched the two older men kiss, his fingers dragging down the redhead’s chest again, this time skirting closer to Obi-Wan’s length just to earn a small shiver from him. Obi-Wan groaned into the kiss and one of his hands moved to lace his fingers with the blond’s before dragging them where he wanted the touch. 

While he’d been most worried about taking the edge off for their youngest lover, he still remembered that he and Qui-Gon had made the best progress with getting his body to accept his Master’s cock when he’d already come once. It made sense that it would help in this endeavour as well. Guiding Anakin into slowly stroking him, both their thumbs pressing lightly under the head with each upstroke, Obi-Wan whined softly into the kiss he was sharing with Qui-Gon. Being the center of both his lovers’ attention was always an intense high for him and he loved the chance to embrace it. Even if he knew this was for Anakin’s birthday, he still couldn’t push away the selfishness that made him just want them both to keep touching him. Once upon a time he would have blamed the Darkside. Now he just accepted that it was because he loved them both and wanted to know they loved him too.

Qui-Gon eventually broke the kiss, sitting back on his heels to watch his boys work over Obi-Wan’s cock, a smile playing over his face. Though that predatory look hadn’t left his eyes yet and the redhead felt his blood all but boil under the look, knowing just what the brunet was thinking about. Licking his lips, Obi-Wan moaned before letting himself fall backwards on the bed. 

Laying beside Anakin, he turned his head to beg a kiss, pleased when it was granted so easily, so _hungrily_. Their hands continued to slide smoothly over his length even as the redhead shifted, uncrossing his legs and stretching them out carefully around Qui-Gon’s knees, putting himself on display for his Master. It took more effort these days to touch their training bond, his Fall having made it much weaker, but he still managed to pull together just enough thought to reach out to his Master as he turned his head away from the kiss he’d been sharing with their Baby Boy. He let his pleasure and his want leech through into the older man, watching the way those lovely sapphire eyes darkened with desire as well and he grinned at Qui-Gon.

“Do you want to know what your present is, Baby Boy?” Even while he spoke to Anakin, Qui-Gon didn’t look away from Obi-Wan as he began to shudder and writhe under the two hands stroking him.

Though Anakin hadn’t bothered to look away from the redhead either, even as he nodded. “Yes, please.”

Obi-Wan smiled a bit, even as lost as he was to his pleasure, at how good their Baby Boy was doing at learning his manners. At least when they were playing. Otherwise manners were absolutely not Anakin’s strongest suit. But that didn’t make them love him any less.

Eyes clenching shut as he raced towards his finish, the redhead whimpered softly, reaching out with the last of his self-control to pull the lube over from the bedside table with the Force. He all but tossed the bottle at Qui-Gon as his control fluctuated and threatened to break. Whimpering softly, Obi-Wan guided Anakin into stroking him faster, chasing his end. Though it was the press of that first thick digit sliding into him that pushed him over the edge, back arching and hips pushing down against Qui-Gon’s touch.

When his focus came back, it was to Anakin nuzzling at his cheek, soft kisses pressed along his jaw. Head lolling to the side, he brushed his lips against Anakin’s, smiling warmly at their Baby Boy. Before he could do more more, a second wide finger was pressing into his body and he arched again, though less pronounced this time, and his mouth fell open on a barely audible moan. Anakin kissed the corner of his mouth before he pushed himself up on his elbow to look down at Obi-Wan as he raised their still laced fingers up to his mouth, cleaning away the mess with an overly skilled tongue.

Golden eyes burned with lust as he watched Anakin clean their fingers and Obi-Wan couldn’t resist the urge to curl his index, urging the blond to take both of their first fingers into his mouth. Which Anakin had no complaint about, cheeks hollowing as he suckled at them for a moment before he pulled his head back and turned to look at Qui-Gon.

“You were telling me about my gift…” The young man’s excitement was badly masked, but it was still adorable that he was trying as far as Obi-Wan was concerned.

Obi-Wan slowly turned his head, looking up at his Master, lips curling in a grin as he waited to see what Qui-Gon was about to say. What he didn’t expect was for the brunet to twist it around and leave it up for him.

“Obi-Wan’s got something he wants to try.” Fingers curling within the redhead to stroke over his prostate, the older man’s lips were quirked into a slight smirk.

Blinking a couple times as he tried to think past the sparks of pleasure racing through him thanks to Qui-Gon’s touch, it took the redhead a few moments to gather enough brain cells to speak. Qui-Gon wasn’t wrong about how much he wanted it, the idea had been stuck in his head since his Master had suggested it that morning. Still, he needed a few more moments to gather his thoughts and so he reached up, fingers curling around the back of Qui-Gon’s neck to tug his Master down over him, demanding a kiss from the older man. When he finally dropped back against the bed, he turned his head to look over at Anakin again.

Tongue darting out over his lips, he pulled in a deep breath before finally speaking. “I want you, Baby, want you to fuck me…” 

There was a hint of confusion in Anakin’s eyes, probably because that wasn’t a terribly uncommon happenstance between them normally, but still the blond nodded. “Okay…”

“Together.” Qui-Gon’s voice held a slight husk of desire as he worked a third finger slowly into the redhead’s body.

“What?” Anakin’s eyes flicked up to the brunet, his confusion all the more clear in his gaze.

Obi-Wan whimpered, hips rolling down against the brunet’s touch and it took him a few moments to gather himself again. He was always weak to his lovers’ touches, but when his mind was flooded with images of what he was about to suggest to Anakin, about this new thing he so badly wanted to try, he was more heavily affected. Taking a few slow deep breaths to calm himself as much as he could, he looked to Anakin, one hand lifting to cup the side of the blond’s face and gently turned the young man’s head so that Anakin was looking at him instead of Qui-Gon.

“I want both of you, want you both inside of me…” His words were laced heavily with his desire as he spoke, his length already starting to fill again as Qui-Gon worked his body.

Anakin sucked in a sharp breath, his eyes widening as he stared at Obi-Wan for a long moment before looking back to Qui-Gon. “That’s possible?”

“Mmhmm,” Qui-Gon nodded slowly as he worked on slowly stretching out Obi-Wan to make this go as easy on the redhead as possible. “But it’ll take patience. We gotta go really slow, give Obi-Wan time to adjust to everything as we go.”

Anakin swallowed thickly, but nodded anyways, his youth showing in just how quickly he’d gotten hard again. “Okay...just tell me what to do.” His attention suddenly dropped to Obi-Wan and he leaned in close, brushing a tender kiss to the redhead’s lips. “I don’t wanna hurt you.”

Obi-Wan’s heart skipped a beat at the blond’s whisper, feeling just how loved he was in those soft words. It was always the smallest of things that made him realize just how much he meant to his lovers and he lifted his head just enough to bump his nose to Anakin’s.

“I’ll make sure we don’t hurt him, Baby, neither of us want that.” Qui-Gon was the one to speak up, his voice warm, reading the same love in Anakin’s words as Obi-Wan had.

As nice as it felt to have Qui-Gon’s fingers working within his body, the random brushes to his prostate making his body twitch ever so slightly, there was something almost better about just how loved he felt hearing Qui-Gon’s response to Anakin’s words. They both loved him enough to want him safe, to want to make this good for him even though this had been planned as a gift for their Baby Boy. Rolling his hips down against the brunet’s touch, he reached out for Anakin, tugging the blond closer to give the younger man a fiercely passionate kiss. Obi-Wan could feel the moan that bubbled from the blond even if he couldn’t hear it thanks to the low growl of want that Qui-Gon gave as he watched his boys kiss.

After a few moments of losing himself in the kiss with Anakin, Obi-Wan finally pulled back and looked to his beloved Master, smiling warmly at him. “More...please…”

Qui-Gon gave another low growl of desire even as he moved to do as asked, a fourth finger pressing into the redhead’s body, making Obi-Wan arch and moan. The golden eyed man was simply so very reactive to any touch he could get from his lovers on a normal day, let alone today when all he wanted was to finally be filled up by his lovers. By _both_ of them. Just the anticipation had his blood all but boiling, to the point he wasn’t sure he’d make it too much longer before he’d come again. And perhaps he was impatient, it had been a downfall of his a few times over the years, but he didn’t want to come yet. Not when he didn’t even have one of his beloved partners buried within his body.

All he could think about was how badly he wanted to be filled and he let it pull him down, desire destroying his usual inhibitions and freeing his tongue. “I need you in me, please, _Daddy_ …”

He could feel Anakin shiver against him; knew that their Baby Boy was excited for this as well. But instead of giving him what he’d asked for, Qui-Gon leaned forward over him, his free hand braced next to Obi-Wan’s head as he leaned in to claim the redhead’s lips himself. One of Obi-Wan’s hands stayed where it had buried itself in Anakin’s hair as they kissed, but he reached his other up to tangle in Qui-Gon’s hair as he happily welcomed his Master’s kiss. The hunger in the kiss made it obvious how much the brunet was looking forward to this as well and the redhead couldn’t help but whimper into their kiss. It was followed but a moment later with a long whine when those fingers slipped out of him. Even if he knew he would get what he wanted soon enough, he still hated the emptiness. 

Thighs spreading a bit wider, he smiled when the brunet sat up, sure that he was about to be filled. Only for confusion to strike through him along with a faint pang of panic when instead of giving Obi-Wan what he wanted, the brunet instead moved from between his legs. Frowning slightly, the redhead sat up, reaching for Qui-Gon. Who simply caught his hands, lifting them up to brush his lips against his Padawan’s knuckles tenderly.

“It’s okay, Obi-Love, I’m not going to leave you wanting.” Those large thumbs stroked just as tenderly over the backs of Obi-Wan’s hands. “I’m just changing positions a bit to make this easier.”

Obi-Wan gave a slow nod, hands falling to rest on his thighs, watching as Qui-Gon stretched out beside him on his back. The brunet reached out, taking one of Obi-Wan’s hands and tugging gently at him, smiling warmly.

“I know you need my cock, Love, so come on.” His words were warm, laced with affection.

Obi-Wan was quick to move to straddle the older man, grinding down against the massive cock that he was so excited to have in him. Eyes closing for a moment, he groaned at the feeling. Though he also realized that something was missing and reached out blindly, seeking Anakin even as his head hung as he enjoyed rocking gently over Qui-Gon. He looked up when his fingers ran into another hand and he didn’t bother to try to hide his smile at the fact both he and his Master had reached out for their Baby Boy. Not only was this a special night, a special gift, for the blond, but they had come to need him as much as they knew he needed them.

Anakin easily let them encourage him to move closer, scooting in close enough his cock brushed lightly against Obi-Wan’s thigh making him moan softly as his mind flashed to where all of this was heading. Shuddering, he rolled his hips against Qui-Gon again, biting his lip to hide the whimper he felt in his throat. Obi-Wan kept his hand on Anakin’s shoulder as his Master drew the blond in closer. He could hear them kissing, but he just didn’t quite have the self control to lift his head from where it hung heavy between his shoulders, his desire burning white hot through his body.

“Please, Daddy…” His words were a mere whisper, but that was all that Qui-Gon needed for one of those large hands to sweep tenderly up his thigh.

Even though he knew that Qui-Gon was still quite hungrily kissing Anakin, not only from the sounds but from the way their Baby Boy rocked against him, Obi-Wan loved how easily his Master touched him. Their Daddy was so good about taking care of both of them. Anakin’s hand skated up his other leg, fingers sliding around the curve of his ass to gently tug, encouraging him to lift up. And oh! Finally he was going to get at least _part_ of what he so badly needed.

Pushing himself up, more onto his knees, Obi-Wan nuzzled at Anakin’s temple as Qui-Gon’s hand left his hip. As certain as he was that the older man was simply working at angling himself for Obi-Wan to sink down onto him, the redhead still hated losing the brunet’s touch. But when he felt that first nudge of the cock he knew so well against the entrance to his body, his breath still caught and he whined softly into the blond curls that he was nuzzling. He felt Anakin shiver under his palm; knew that his whine had been heard at least by their Baby Boy. 

Obi-Wan drew in a slow deep breath and let himself push down against the brunet’s length, gasping when the head popped into his body. _Finally_. Only the years of practice he had made the glide down Qui-Gon’s length so smooth, even if he were making sure to go slowly to avoid the brunet’s complaints about him rushing. Anakin still struggled to take their Daddy in, it always took a bit of work to get him to relax enough to let that massive length slide into him. But then, Obi-Wan had a decade more experience at relaxing his body, at letting himself be split open wide on that thick cock. 

He whined again as he finally settled against Qui-Gon’s hips. This time though, it was enough to encourage Anakin to break his kiss with Qui-Gon only to chase down the redhead’s lips. Obi-Wan whimpered into the kiss as he rocked his hips, enjoying the feeling of Qui-Gon’s length buried so deeply inside of him. He could come just like this, was balancing right on the edge as it was, and he didn’t know that he could help himself from coming again. Everything just felt so good...

But he didn’t want to. Didn’t want to risk being too sensitive. Couldn’t risk not being able to go through with this. He so badly wanted them _both_ that the mere idea of not getting them made his nose burn and his vision start to blur, tears cropping up. Breaking the kiss, he let his head drop even as he still himself, trying to avoid letting the pleasure build any higher. The next breath he sucked in gave him away even as he’d tried to hide his tears, the breath coming too sharp to pass as anything but the almost sob it was. 

A large hand cupped his cheek, thumb catching under his jaw to encourage him to tip his head up so that Qui-Gon could look at his face. He could feel himself tense, trying to push back the need for release, trying to control himself. As if he’d ever had good enough self control to avoid coming on Qui-Gon’s cock. Biting his lower lip in an attempt to hide the tremble as he looked Daddy in the eye, Obi-Wan felt the first tear fall, tracing down alongside his nose.

“Obi-Wan,” The use of his actual name pulled out a tiny hint of focus for the redhead and he managed to actually listen to the older man, even as he fought his pleasure, his head tilting into the hand on the side of his face. “What’s wrong, Love?”

It took a couple more hitched breaths for Obi-Wan to collect himself enough to answer his Daddy, and still his voice shook as he whispered. “I don’t wanna end this...”

“Why would you end this, Love? If you want this, we will make sure you get it.” Qui-Gon’s hand shifted just enough for him to stroke his thumb against Obi-Wan’s cheek, wiping away the traces of that first tear.

Anakin pushed himself up with one arm so that he could press a tender kiss to Obi-Wan’s temple, speaking tenderly against his skin. “We won’t do anything you don’t want.” 

Obi-Wan gave a tiny little sob, a couple more tears falling, and shook his head slightly before turning his head to kiss Anakin sweetly. “I want this. I _need_ this....”

“Then what’s wrong, Love?” Qui-Gon’s thumb stroked against his cheek, wiping away the tears from one side once more.

“I’m gonna come too soon.” His words were heavy with his distress even as he clenched his eyes tightly.

“Then come for us, Love, show us how badly you need this, how much you enjoy being at our mercy.” Qui-Gon let go of Anakin in favor of pushing his own torso up part way from the bed, just enough that he could brush his lips to Obi-Wan’s. 

Whimpering, Obi-Wan shook his head, trying to ignore just how close he was, trying to ignore the way Qui-Gon’s words pushed him right up to the edge, leaving him teetering on his release. “I can’t...”

“Sure you can.” Anakin nuzzled against his temple, hating to see their beloved so upset.

Obi-Wan whimpered softly, shaking his head. Though he was given no more choice in the matter when Anakin’s fingers suddenly wrapped around his length and Qui-Gon pushed his hips up under him, grinding himself that tiny bit deeper into him. Gasping sharply, his whole body tensed as he was pushed over into the white out of pleasure, golden eyes wide but unseeing as he shuddered. 

Whimpering softly as he came back to himself, Obi-Wan realized he’d caught himself with both hands on Qui-Gon’s chest and that his forehead had found the same rest. Panting heavily, it took him a few moments to gather himself enough to lift his head. Though tears still clung to the edges of his lashes and his lower lip trembled. He wanted to see this through, craved to have them both within him, but just the fullness of Qui-Gon in him pressing oh so teasingly against his prostate had him trembling. How could he manage this if he were already so sensitive?

Warm hands stroked soothingly over his back and he found himself relaxing subtly under the touch. Though he was sure the nervousness he felt was still obvious in his gaze. And the slight nudge from Qui-Gon along their somewhat muted training bond told him that he was right about that. Still, he opened himself to his Master’s mind, letting his emotions flow as freely as he could. It still hurt that he had to put effort into this. A decade and more since his Fall, and yet every time he had to consciously open himself to Qui-Gon stung oh so slightly.

Still, at least the training bond was still there for them to use even if it took a bit more focus than either of them liked. He could feel the calm that Qui-Gon was projecting to him and knew that the brunet had seen through his worries, knew what it was that scared him. The gentle smile on the brunet’s face just solidified the fact in his mind. Head tipping, he kissed his Master tenderly, trusting in the older man to know what his limits were even when he couldn’t fully figure it out himself.

Anakin leaned in peppering soft kisses against Obi-Wan’s shoulder and neck as the two older men kissed. When this first started, he would pull away when they focused too much on each other. Now, he realized that sometimes Obi-Wan needed comfort, needed help getting out of his own head. Now, he was happy to help pull Obi-Wan back into the present, away from the Darkness that tried to pull him down at times.

Together, the gentle touches of his lovers calmed Obi-Wan and he finally was able to breathe without feeling like he might cry. Pulling back from the kiss with Qui-Gon, he moved enough to kiss the blond just as sweetly, one hand lifting to cup Anakin’s cheek while the other stayed on the brunet’s chest for balance. As he broke the kiss, he tipped his head to bump his nose to the blond’s smiling lovingly at him.

“Tell us what you want, Love.” Qui-Gon’s words confused Obi-Wan for a moment and he looked down at the older man with a soft hum of question. “Do you want to keep going? Do you want to stop? Neither of us will hold it against you if you need to stop.”

Obi-Wan bit his lower lip, thinking hard. Every tiny shift of his body sent sharp sparks of pleasure through him that tried to tell him it was all too much. But _Force_ how he wanted this. Drawing in a deep breath and moistening his lips with a quick flick of his tongue, the redhead shook his head slightly.

“I want this, I just...” He paused for a moment, trying to find the words to explain himself. “Slow?”

“Of course, Love.” One of Qui-Gon’s hands left Obi-Wan’s back to cup his cheek again, thumb stroking tenderly against his bottom lip. “We’re going to go at your pace.”

Anakin nodded his agreement to Qui-Gon’s words, pressing another kiss to Obi-Wan’s shoulder. “Already said, I don’t want to hurt you.”

Obi-Wan turned his head, nosing at the blond’s hairline with a soft smile. “I know, Baby.”

A smile took the blond’s features too and he tipped his head to kiss Obi-Wan tenderly for a moment before he looked over to Qui-Gon. “What now?”

Obi-Wan found himself looking back to his Master as well, both of the younger men easily handing their trust to the brunet. This had been his idea originally, and if any of them knew how best to go about it, then it would absolutely be Qui-Gon. He wouldn’t have even brought it up until he knew it was not only possible, but _safe_ for them to do. And he blessed Qui-Gon’s self control for he knew that Anakin wouldn’t have been able to handle Obi-Wan just sitting there on his cock the way the brunet was.

“Now, you relax and let Anakin and I take care of you.” Qui-Gon’s thumb slid along Obi-Wan’s lower lip again as he spoke.

Nodding, Obi-Wan let himself relax down against Qui-Gon’s chest again. Though the shifting of his body drew a tiny whimper from him as it shifted the brunet’s length within his body sending electric sharp sparks through him. Nuzzling in under the brunet’s jaw, loving the tender kiss that was pressed to the top of his head, he surrendered himself fully to his lovers. He trusted them with his life, his pleasure didn’t need quite that much trust so it was even more easily offered.

Once again Qui-Gon’s hands took to stroking gently up and down his back, though they slid lower this time, gently trailing over his buttocks as well. His grip started almost featherlight, but it grew incrementally firmer with each swipe of his hands until he was massaging at Obi-Wan’s rump on each down stroke. Obi-Wan eventually adjusted to his Master’s touch and relaxed more fully, the subtle pressure of the thick cock buried within him against his prostate didn’t send quite so sharp pleasure through him anymore.

“You’re doing so good for us, Love.” Qui-Gon spoke softly, pausing to drop another kiss to the top of Obi-Wan’s head. “Now, Anakin is going to start stretching you. Nice and slow, okay?”

Obi-Wan let himself float in the haze that had settled over him as Qui-Gon’s hand had pet and rubbed at his back and even now, he didn’t bother to pull himself up enough to speak. Instead, he simply nodded against the brunet’s chest, lips puckering just enough to press a kiss to the man’s skin. He had nothing to do right now besides letting this happen, letting his lovers take care of him so that he could have what he so badly wanted. What they _all_ so wanted.

He could hear the click of the lid flipping on the lube and a soft moan bubbled past his lips just because he knew what was coming. And he didn’t have to wait long for Anakin’s hand to find its way behind him, one long slicked finger tracing lightly along where Qui-Gon was buried within him while the brunet gently held his cheeks apart to give the blond the best access. Obi-Wan whined softly, though he didn’t move, laying lax atop his Master and just letting himself enjoy their hands upon him.

Nuzzling against Qui-Gon’s chest, Obi-Wan couldn’t help the soft whimper that fell from him as Anakin started to slowly wriggle a finger into him alongside the fat cock buried so fully within him. His body automatically tensed against the intrusion, a part of him saying _too much_ , but he still made himself take a deep breath, trying to make himself relax. Lips finding the back of his neck, kisses peppered against the skin, helped in that endeavor and he hoped he remembered to thank Qui-Gon for teaching Anakin how sensitive his neck was. Even if the younger man usually used it against him at the worst times. Right now made all those moments totally worth it as he went almost boneless, nearly mewling as he did so.

His ability to track time was severely fractured as he let himself float, but he knew that it took more time for Anakin to get a single digit into him, let alone two, than it ever had. His body just kept reacting whether he wanted it to or not, making them all move at a glacial pace. Which frustrated him; he wanted them. _Now_. But oh he knew he couldn’t rush this. Not if he actually wanted to enjoy this with them. And so he did his best to stay calm and just let it all happen.

To distract himself, he started to leave kisses against Qui-Gon’s skin. Soon enough kissing wasn’t enough and he took to sucking dark marks along the man’s collarbone, marking his Master as his own. He was only willing to share with Anakin and as much as he loved to carry his lovers’ marks upon his flesh, he also adored seeing marks upon them as well. And for now, it was a decent way to soothe himself into not calling a stop to all of this each time his body cried _too much_ as Anakin worked him open.

He cursed Qui-Gon’s perfect self control, the way the older man laid so still below him and wondered if the brunet weren’t using the Force to keep his body from moving. If this were torturous to Obi-Wan, he could only imagine the agony it must be for Qui-Gon to feel the way the redhead’s body tensed and relaxed around him over and over and over again. Let alone the teasing slide of Anakin’s fingers along his cock as well as the blond worked at stretching out Obi-Wan’s body to take even more than the monster of a cock already buried within him.

A gasp ripped free from him as a third digit pressed into his body and he clenched down hard, breath catching as his body _screamed_ that there was no way he could take this let alone any _more_ . Whimpering against Qui-Gon’s chest, he tried to focus on the feeling of Qui-Gon’s hands as they slid up his back again. The soft shushing from his Daddy had him biting his lower lip, wanting to be good for Daddy. _Needing_ to be good for him.

“Just breathe, Love...” One hand slid up high enough to card tenderly through his hair even as Anakin nipped at the subtle bumps of his vertebrae at the back of his neck, both sensations helping soothe the redhead slightly.

Floating as he was, Obi-Wan followed orders, as gentle as they were, without question. He tried to focus what energy he could on counting his breaths, slow and deep just as he would in meditation. Not that he believed he could ground himself in any way right now. No, this was simply an exercise in relaxing his body, in making himself open under Anakin’s touch no matter how unused to being stretched this wide his body was.

It took a small eternity, but finally he relaxed enough to allow Anakin’s fingers to glide easily in and out of him. Panting softly, he sucked another dark bruise into Daddy’s skin as he let himself enjoy the feeling of Anakin’s fingers and Daddy’s cock in his body. He shifted slightly, just a touch of fidgeting really, and suddenly realized that at some point along the way his own cock had stiffened up again. Even his body agreed that this was something they wanted and it was a bit of a relief if he were honest with himself.

“I want-”

“Shhhh,” Qui-Gon broke in before Obi-Wan could finish his sentence. “I know what you want, Love, and you’re not quite ready...” A kiss was dropped to the top of his head again before the brunet tacked on a promise laced, “But _soon_.”

Whining softly, Obi-Wan still nodded obediently against Daddy’s chest, trying to keep himself relaxed. He’d wanted to argue, but when a fourth finger started to edge it's way into his body, he had to admit that Daddy had been right. He hadn’t been ready for more. And while their Baby Boy wasn’t nearly as massive as Daddy was, he wasn’t small either. Whimpering softly, he let his hands slide off of Daddy’s chest, letting himself lay fully against the older man, in favor of gripping the sheets tightly as he worked at trying to relax himself again.

Time was almost impossible to understand with how he was floating at the moment, his Daddy’s and Baby Boy’s hands on him the only thing keeping him at all grounded right now. He very seldom surrendered to this side of himself, let himself give into the two of them so completely. But tonight he couldn’t have fought it if he tried and so he let their touches keep him to some semblance of sanity.

He was trying to be good, to be _patient_ , but it was so **hard** to wait. All Obi-Wan could think about was getting their Baby Boy buried balls deep in him alongside Daddy. Soft little moans and whines bubbled past his lips as he laid flat against Daddy’s chest, nibbling, kissing, and simply breathing against the older man. his breath dampening Daddy’s skin as he tried to behave.

“You’re doing so good for us, Love,” Daddy spoke softly, his love clear in his voice as he nuzzled at the top of Obi-Wan’s head, hands moving in a smooth, soothing cycle up the redhead’s back and then down once more. “Just a little longer and you’ll be ready to take both of us.”

That low affectionate rumble warmed the redhead from the inside out and he smiled happily against Daddy’s skin, glad that he was being good. He could feel their Baby Boy behind him, but it was the lips starting to trace up and down a small section of his spine that made him shiver and whine. Part of him knew that their Baby Boy needed to stay back a bit for now, to be able to keep himself well balanced, but that part was tiny and mostly buried beneath the need for his lovers. Obi-Wan just wanted the blond to press up close to him, to make him feel surrounded by his lovers, as if nothing else could ever get to him because they were there loving him.

He wanted them to push that darkness that always tried to sneak in on him away for a little while longer.

His ability to process disappeared again as Daddy pet his back and nuzzled against his temple lovingly, little kisses dropped against his skin every so often. Obi-Wan just let himself float, let himself enjoy this for what it was rather than worrying if he was doing enough for his lovers tonight. Right now, it was enough to just _exist_ there in his lover’s arms. While part of him recognized that he was aroused, it really didn’t feel that important right now when he could just float there between Daddy’s hands on his back, his lips against the redhead’s temple and their Baby Boy’s lips against the back of his neck, tracing over the bumps of his vertebrae while his fingers moved alongside Daddy’s cock within him.

Eventually though, the shoulder his head was resting on shifted, gently jostling him and making him lift his head a little bit, looking Daddy in the eye, a content smile playing over his lips.

“You ready, Love? Our Baby Boy has done all he can…” Daddy spoke warmly, those beautiful blue eyes meeting Obi-Wan’s intently, checking in with him even if Obi-Wan didn’t really know how to answer beyond nodding lazily. “Okay, Love, just relax for us, okay?”

Again, Obi-Wan nodded, letting his head drop back down on Daddy’s shoulder. Drawing in a slow deep breath, the redhead put what little focus he had into relaxing his body, going limp atop Daddy, knowing the older man could handle his weight. Right now, all that mattered to him was doing what Daddy asked. That, and getting _both_ of them buried within him finally, filling him up until all he could even try to think about was the feel of their bodies against his own, _within_ his own.

The first little bump of their Baby Boy’s cock to his entrance had him whining softly, wanting it with all his being. And yet, as badly as he wanted it, he couldn’t help the way his breath caught as the blond started to press into him, his body clamping down hard the moment the head popped inside. His soft whine grew in volume and even the gentle kisses pressed to the back of his neck and Daddy’s soft shushing couldn’t quite settle him. 

Though their Baby Boy stopped moving, staying perfectly still save for the kisses and nibbles that were peppered against Obi-Wan’s skin, giving him time to adjust. And eventually, he did, muscles fluttering and relaxing, giving the blond the ability to slide in just a little more before Obi-Wan clamped down again, his breath coming out on a whimper as his body screamed _too much!_

Once again the blond froze, though his heavy panting against the back of the redhead’s neck would have told Obi-Wan about how much effort going this slow was taking from their Baby Boy if he were able to think that much. But right now, all he could do was _feel_ as he was slowly worked open on both his lover’s cocks, muscles tightening and slowly relaxing over and over again.

Eventually, Obi-Wan’s body clamped down again, but this time it didn’t relax so quickly, staying tight even as the muscles spasmed around the lengths buried within him. Whimpering, Obi-Wan felt his nose and eyes burn as tears started to form and he made himself move, head lifting to look for Daddy’s face again. Though it wasn’t pain on his face, but disappointment in himself, hating that he couldn’t take this when he wanted it so badly. When he _craved_ being filled and fucked by both his lovers, sure that it was going to be an ecstasy unlike any he’d ever known.

“I-I don’t...don’t think I-” He broke off on a hiccuped whimper, his body jerking slightly and a moan ripped free from him a moment later at how it rocked him slightly on those glorious cocks.

“Shhh, Love, breathe…” Again Daddy’s words were soft as he spoke, one giant hand coming up to cup his cheek even as Daddy lifted his own head, lips brushing away the first tears as they started to fall down his cheek. “We’ve got you, Love. You can do this. Just trust me.”

Obi-Wan whimpered softly, another tear falling free even as he nodded. “Mkay…”

“That’s my good boy,” Daddy’s praise made him smile, even as his eyes fell shut, head tipping into the hand against his cheek. “Ani, Baby, we’re gonna have to do this carefully...do you think you have the control?” Obi-Wan couldn’t tell what the blond was doing behind him, no vocal answer coming, but he was sure that their Baby Boy had to have shook his head when Daddy spoke again, “Okay, I’ve got you….both of you.”

Obi-Wan pulled upon the trust and love he had for both his lovers, doing his best to relax. What he hadn’t expected, was for the blond to pull back a bit, probably no more than a centimeter or two, before he rocked back in, no further than he had been to start with. It didn’t feel as hard to take this time, his body willing to accept this much of their Baby Boy at the very least. Breath hitching, he whined softly as the blond once again pulled back, before sinking in, pressing forward with the tiniest bit more pressure forward this time. The motion repeated, pulling soft whines from Obi-Wan even as tears fell from the corners of his eyes, dampening Daddy’s palm.

Golden eyes fluttered open after a few moments, though the tip of his head meant instead of looking directly at Daddy’s face, he was looking off to the side a bit. Which meant he could see the slow, careful motion of Daddy’s freehand where it was held in the air. It took a couple seconds of watching for him to realize that the motion of Daddy’s hand perfectly matched the rhythm of their Baby Boy’s hips and he suddenly realized what Daddy had meant by saying he had both of them. Daddy’s self control had to be strained, but for their sake he was holding on through it, brows knit together in his focus as he made sure that Obi-Wan wasn’t hurt by controlling the blond’s movements with the Force.

Moaning softly, he turned his head, pressing a kiss to Daddy’s palm before whispering, “More…”

He could take it, knew he could, wanted that full feeling, wanted them both buried fully in him. Not that Daddy gave in as immediately as he had hoped, still moving their Baby Boy slowly deeper and deeper into him. But Daddy also knew Obi-Wan’s limits, perhaps even better than the redhead himself, and that last centimeter or less was given to him with just a little more force, pulling their Baby Boy as fully into Obi-Wan as was possible right now.

Crying out, he felt himself twitch between his and Daddy’s bodies, the simple fact that he was full of _both_ of them leaving him in a strange state of near euphoria. Head dropping forward against Daddy’s chest again, Obi-Wan whimpered as he let this feeling burn into his memory so that he would never forget how good it felt to be claimed by both those he so loved at the same time.

Of course, what made it all the better, was the way their Baby Boy draped against his back, leaving him surrounded and filled by them both, his senses unaware of anything but the two of them. He could still feel the tears trickling down onto Daddy’s chest, but right now it didn’t matter. Not when he finally got to have them both.

“Move.” The word had been intended as an order, but it came out on a whine that ruined the intent behind it.

Not that it seemed to matter much, as besides a single soft chuckle, Daddy listened to him anyways. Or maybe their Baby Boy had. Not that it mattered to him either way, his eyes shut again as he just let himself _feel_.

The movements started out slow and careful, all of a couple of centimeters either direction, until Obi-Wan managed to fully relax against Daddy again. Then, they finally started to pick up speed and depth, their Boy finally started to really fuck into him, making Obi-Wan moan against Daddy’s chest. Though it was the growl that rumbled in Daddy’s throat that made him twitch between their bellies again. 

Once again he lost track of time, enjoying the feel of their Boy moving within him. It was the first lift of Daddy’s hips under him, grinding deeper in him that made him cry out again, the brunet’s length rubbing torturously against his prostate. As good as he’d imagined this would be, it was even better in reality and he could do nothing but lay there at their mercy.

As usual, especially since Obi-Wan had already come twice, their Boy was the first to race towards his finish. His thrusts lost their control, the thrust becoming erratic as he tried to hold on a little longer. But Obi-Wan wanted to make this good for their Baby Boy, wanted to see him pleasured, and so he purposely clenched down around his lovers. He whined softly, but it was almost entirely eclipsed by the sharp gasp that their Boy gave, a couple more thrusts, a little rougher than before, were all the warning the blond managed to give before he flooded Obi-Wan with his release.

What none of them had expected though, was the sudden surge of energy through the Force, all three of them sucking in sharp breaths as their pleasure increased suddenly. A flood of sensation, the pleasure of being filled, of fucking another, warm bodies against front and back, rushing through all three of them. Obi-Wan’s cock jerked between him and Daddy as he came as well, muscles spasming as the pleasure overwhelmed him.

Daddy’s hips jerked roughly but a few heartbeats later, pushing up hard enough to lift both his boys ever so slightly as he snarled his release, adding to their Baby’s cum within Obi-Wan. The pleasure continued to feedback between them, looping back and forth until it slowly tapered down to manageable levels that didn’t leave them all breathless. 

Whimpering when their Boy pulled back, slipping carefully out of Obi-Wan, the redhead nuzzled against Daddy’s shoulder, fingers gripping at the bedding still, needing the physical connection still. Clenching down in an attempt to hold onto at least part of that full feeling with only Daddy buried in him, he whined softly, another couple tears falling free from his clenched eyes. He wasn’t sure what had changed, but something had. Right now he felt as if something were trying to drag him back to reality, yanking at him uncomfortably now that their Boy wasn’t touching him. 

Daddy’s arms wrapped around him tightly and he was shushed oh so softly, Daddy whispering that he had him, how much they loved him. Still, he felt off kilter, something was wrong without their Boy’s hands upon him and it left him whimpering softly, tears falling almost steadily.

He could still hear Daddy whispering to him, but he couldn’t really make out the words being said through his distress. Even the tender press of a kiss to the top of his head did little to soothe him. Obi-Wan moaned softly, his body hyper sensitive after his third orgasm of the night, when Daddy slowly sat up, shifting how he was settled on the older man’s length. When he was pushed up away from the bed, it took no thought for the redhead to wrap his arms around his Daddy’s neck, clinging to the older man.

“Good boy,” The praise sank through the distress he felt, but it just made him cling harder, face buried against Daddy’s chest. “Wrap your legs around me, Love…”

One hand tapped gently at one of his thighs, encouraging him to do as asked, his legs looping around Daddy’s waist and ankles crossing. Once again he was offered praise, told how good he was being for Daddy. Though his mind blanked out when Daddy carefully shuffled them to the edge of the bed, jostling the redhead on that thick cock. Whining against Daddy’s chest, he gasped when the older man suddenly stood up, hands under his thighs to support his weight and his muscles fluttered around Daddy’s cock again, making him wish he could manage one more round while knowing that he couldn’t. Not when everything felt so wrong with just Daddy touching him.

Clinging to the older man, he was oblivious to where they were going until he felt Daddy sit down with him again and his leg landed against something chill. Finally forcing his eyes to open, he realized they were in the large ensuite bathroom, Daddy having sat down on the edge of the tub with him. 

Lower lip trembling, Obi-Wan felt relief flood him when his gaze landed on their Baby Boy and he didn’t even think, one hand reaching out instantly to grab at the blond’s arm. Their Boy reached out to him too, gripping his forearm in return. That simple contact made everything feel right again and the redhead couldn’t help the rough sob that broke free of him at the way it wiped out the feeling of wrongness. 

“I know, Love, I know. We’re gonna have a nice warm bath, all three of us, okay,” Daddy’s lips brushed against Obi-Wan’s temple with every word he spoke. “And then, when we’re all clean, we’ll figure out what this new bond is between us.”

Bond? Was that what happened? But their training bond had never left him feeling this broken when not in contact with Daddy. But this...this wasn’t a training bond at all. This was something altogether _more_.

Smiling shakily, lower lip still trembling from his crying, Obi-Wan nodded his agreement, refusing to give up his hold on either of his lovers even as they worked on getting into the tub. So long as he had them both, everything else could wait a little while longer.


End file.
